1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a universal connector, and more particularly to an innovative connector which is assembled between a pneumatic tool and pneumatic tube.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
As the pneumatic tool and pneumatic tube are typically linked through male and female connectors, the pneumatic tube may be distorted, affecting air supply and control of the pneumatic tool, if the angle and position of pneumatic tool are changed. For this reason, a universal connector or a multi-turn connector structure is developed accordingly.
The pneumatic tool is currently available with many types of universal connectors, such as those disclosed in Taiwanese Patent No. M268147, entitled “Adjustable and multi-turn connector set”, Taiwanese Patent No. M290958, entitled, “Adjustable and multi-turn connector set”, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,823,835, 5,636,877, and 4,362,324. As for the structure of such universal connectors, two couplers are linked by a pin-joint member. The pin-joint member and the first coupler are mated to form a first axial portion, while the pin-joint member and the second coupler are mated to form a second axial portion, thus providing two axially-rotated members for the universal connector.
There still exist disadvantages for the structure of such prior art universal connectors.
As universal connectors and pneumatic tools (e.g. pneumatic screwdrivers, pneumatic nailers and pneumatic grinding machines) are assembled or disassembled to meet the requirements of the operating environment, the convenient and smooth assembly or disassembly is of utmost importance. However, the operator must hold the pneumatic tool with one hand, and hold the universal connector with the other hand. Moreover, the universal connector and pneumatic tool are often screwed tightly for positioning purposes. Owing to the fact that the typical universal connector is designed with two flexible portions, simultaneous manual operation shall be required to ensure smooth assembly of the universal connector and pneumatic tool, leading to poorer applicability for assembly or disassembly of the universal connector and pneumatic tool.
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art, it would be an advancement in the art to provide an improved structure that can significantly improve efficacy.
To this end, the inventor has provided the present invention of practicability after deliberate design and evaluation based on years of experience in the production, development and design of related products.